Green With A Twist
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: What if instead of Harry James Potter there was Dahlia Lillian Potter. What if instead of being a carbon copy of her dad she was an exact replica of her Mom? What if instead of a half blood she was a pureblood? What if instead of Gryffindor she was sorted into Slytherin?
1. The Golden Girl

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Okay so here are some things that are going to make this a bit au. First of all Harry was born a girl thus Dahlia was created. Lily Evans was a pureblood witch so the Evans are included in the sacred 28. That makes her marriage to James potter even more prestigious and therefore makes them a bigger target to voldemort. Halloween night happened exactly as it did in the books. Petunia is a Squib in this story but sadly she still married Vernon. Lets see also petunia and Vernon and crazy wealthy because they inherited half of the Evans fortune. Also they treated dahlia with respect but they never showed her a great amount of love. Dahlia was raised by nannies and she's enrolled in some expensive exclusive primary school. She's very edcucated and a bit snobby because of the environment she grew up in. THIS DOESNT MEAN SHES EVIL. She's going to be sweet but she's also going to have Lily's temper! She's also going to have her fathers pennant to mischief. Ok so that's some of her background info! I'll be sure to add some more before every chapter!**

* * *

"I'M A WHAT?" Dahlia Lillian Potter asked as she stared into the amused eyes of an older women she had learned was her future Professor, Professor McGonagall to be exact.

"You're a witch, and from one of the most influential families in all of Great Britain" McGonagall said as if this was the simplest thing in the world.

Dahlia's head was swirling trying to comprehend what she'd just been told.

"I already know I'm from one the most influential families in Britain but what does that have to do with me being a "witch", professor" she arrogantly said trying to show a confident mask in an attempt to hide how utterly confused she was.

McGonagall simply raised an eyebrow and muttered "just like her father"

Dahlia stood up in a blink of an eye and glared at her "Professor" before snapping "I certainly hope you aren't trying to insult my deceased father ma'am"

She said this in such a heated tone that made McGonagalls eyes widened as she whispered "and a temper to match her mother"

McGonagall then quickly shook her head and said "No my dear child, I would never insult your father or mother. It's just that you remind me so much of them. I must admit I was a bit caught off guard."

And remind her of them she did. Dahlia Lillian Potterwas a sight to behold. She was an exact replica of her mother. From her long dark red hair to her porcelain like skin to her almond shaped emerald eyes. She was a gorgeous girl. No one could deny her of her beauty. But it wasn't just her mother.s features she had. She also had her fathers smirk down cold and the same glinting look in her eyes when she was up to something. She had sadly also inherited the same terrible eye sight as her father but an early eye surgery had fixed that. To top it off without even knowing, she was as cocky and confident as her father had been, perhaps even a bit more.

Dahlia quickly took her seat again and smiled sweetly as she replied "my apologies Professor, it's just that my parents are a touchy subject for me"

Mcgonagall nodded and went on to explain several things to the young Potter.

She began with informing her that her Aunt Petunia was a squib from a prominent pureblood family the Evans. She informed her of her mother Lily and how gifted of a witch she was. She talked to her a bit about her dad James and how he came from one of the oldest pureblood family's around, dating back to Godric Griffindor himself. She vaguely informed her of their cause of deaths but not the complete reason. She went on to give her more information about where she was supposed to go to purchase her school  
supplies and how to get on the Hogwarts Express.

After giving poor Dahlia all this information she asked her if she had any more questions before she left.

Dahlia narrowed her eyes slightly and asked "Why wasn't I informed of any of this! Why am I barely finding out what I am? I don't know any of the wizards history or their proper etiquette! I'm supposed to be the last heir to one of the most "influential family's" in Britain but I don't know anything besides what I've just been informed!"

McGonagall shifted slightly trying to mask her shock once again at the strong resemblance Dahlia gave of a young Lily Evans.

"You weren't informed because it was the wishes of your Aunt to only be informed once you turned 11. In response to you not knowing the history or proper wizarding etiquette, you can easily buy some books at Diagon Alley and start memorizing all you need to know, Merlin knows with your mother's brain that shouldn't be a problem."

Dahlia gave a stiff nod and said "Thanks for the delightful information. I'll be sure to go get my supplies in 3 days and I'll have everything memorized before week passes. I'll see you on the first day, Professor"

She then kindly smiled,turned and walked out of the living room. But right before she got out of her McGonagalls sight she snapped her fingers and one of her butlers showed McGonagall out.

not too kindly she might add.

As she left all she could think about was how Hogwarts was going to have quiet a shock when they met their golden girl or Girl-Who-Lived.

She was about to take the wizarding world by storm.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave reviews and ask as many questions as y'all want!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**AUTHORS NOTES:**  
 **  
**

 **Okay so Petunia isn't as against magic as she is in the books. She still doesn't really like it but that's mostly due to her jealousy of her being a squib. She knows her way around the magic world and she's respected by her surname. She will guide Dahlia as best as she can because she feels like she owes Lily. Like in the books everyone knows Dahlia as The-Girl-Who-Lived and are somewhat obsessed with her like they were for Harry. Dahlia is going to have a bit of hard time adjusting to the "fame"**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley!**

The place she would get all of her supplies. Dahlia was literally filled with excitement as she got ready to leave with her Aunt. As usual an outfit was laid out for her to wear. She rolled her eyes as she looked at what she was assigned to wear.

A black flared out skirt that ended an inch above her knees, dark black stockings underneath, a simple white blouse, black flats, a dark green coat over her blouse that was the same length as the skirt and a matching dark green headband.

She hated having to dress as proper as she was supposed to but rules were rules and Dahlia was a strong rule follower.

After she got dressed she went down for breakfast with her "family". As usual Aunt Petunia was slowly eating her fruit salad, Her uncle Vernon was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper and her cousin Dudley was devouring as much food as he could.

After breakfast her Aunt and her took a cab to a weird little pub in downtown London. Dahlia was a bit disgusted by the way it looked from the outside but her Aunt ushered her in and told her that looks could be deceiving.

She watched her Aunt glide through the crowd while pulling her along till they got to the barman, Tom.

She put on her best fake smile and said

"Tom, it's been a while. How have you been?"

The bar man she now knew as Tom had a dumb founded look on his face as he took in the appearance of Petunia Nee Evans.

"I've been good I'm assuming you're here with your niece Dahlia?" He asked with excitement.

Dahlia saw her aunt sneer slightly before pulling her closer and quietly whispering

"Yes she's with me. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't go announcing it to the whole pub. I just need to get through to the Alley." This was spoken in such a haughty voice that Tom quickly obliged.

He smiled kindly at Dahlia, and she gave him a friendly smile as she followed her aunt to the back, towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

It happened so fast she barely noticed she wasn't standing in the pub anymore. She was in Diagon Alley.

Dahlia smirked as she looked around to all the magical shops and families and felt a place where she finally belonged.

Her aunt must of noticed the shining glint in her eye because she pulled her closer and smiled slightly before leading her to Ollivanders, where she would get her wand.

They went in and strangely it was as if Ollivander himself was waiting for them. It took her the best part of an hour to find a wand suited for her and when she did, Ollivander went on to mutter something about a twin wand and a scar she had on her forehead. But before she could question what he meant her Aunt dragged her out while glaring at Mr. Ollivander as they left.

She was a bit intrigued by her Aunts reaction but dropped the matter as soon as she caught eye of a beautiful book store.

She begged her aunt if she could go in and buy some stuff and her Aunt obliged but said she would meet up with her in a bit. She was planning on going to Gringotts to get some more gold and some family heirlooms for Dahlia.

Dahlia squealed in delight and speed walked to the store. Once inside she started grabbing as many books as she could. She had to get a head start on everyone else! She was heading towards the pureblood etiquette section when she bumped into something. Or rather someone.

The force of the other person knocked her and her books down. She landed on her bum and grouchily stood back up ignoring the hand that was offered to her.

"Watch where you're going next time!" A voice sneered.

She turned and locked eyes with dark grey eyes that belong to a blonde boy around her age. She saw his glare slightly falter and a light pink tinge appearon his cheeks as he looked her over.

Something within her snapped. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Dahlia gave him her own glare back and spat

"Don't you ever take that tone with me! If you hadn't noticed I was carrying a stack of books! You have no excuse for running into me!" She bent down to pick up her books after she said her piece.

There was an awkward silence where the boy just simply stood there dumb founded. This angered her even more as she looked up and said,

"Well aren't you going to help? You were the one that knocked them down"

He snapped out of his daze and bent down to help her while avoiding direct eye contact with her, which she found rather odd.

Once all the books were picked up he offered her his hand once again and this time she took it.

She quickly let go after she straightened up and was about to turn to find more books when the boy interrupted her.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said with a weird look on his face.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow and slightly nodded and replied

"Delighted. I'm Dahlia Potter."

Draco's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he started rambling.

"Blimley! You're The Girl Who Lived!"

The moment he said this she immediately felt uncomfortable. But she tried to cover it up.

"I obviously know who I am" she said cooly

He was about to reply when he got interrupted by an older man that bore a remarkable resemblance to him. And a beautiful woman she assumed was his Mum.

"Miss Potter, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Father." He said as he slightly bowed.

Dahlia caught on fast and played along.

"it's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy" she said as slightly curtsied back.

He smiled at her with a look of approval and looked at his son quickly before adding,

"I see you've met my son. I do hope he's behaved appropriately."

Dahlia held back a snicker thinking about how he had knocked her down on the ground, but instead of mentioning this she found herself lying

"Of course, he's been a total gentleman." Dahlia said as she smiled lightly at Draco.

She saw the awe struck look wash over Draco's face before he changed it back to a more neutral one.

Mr. Malfoy nodded and put his hand on Draco's shoulder's a sign of his approval to his son's behavior and spoke once again to Dahlia.

"I hope a friendships in the midst of being built then, what would you say to coming over to our manor sometime this week to associate your self further with Draco?"

Draco blushed as the world associate came out of his father's mouth but focused his attention on Dahlia, his eyes begging her to accept.

She was on the verge of answering when her Aunt walked in the store and headed towards them.

"Oh Dahlia, I had forgotten how deep our vaults were but worry not I got our gold let's check-" she stumbled upon seeing the Malfoy's near her niece.

She slightly glared at Lucius but her eyes widened in delight when she saw Draco's Mother.

"Cissy, it's been ages!" She said as she approached Her.

Mrs. Malfoy didn't hesitate as she walked up to Petunia and grabbed ahold of her hand, squeezing slightly and said,

"It has, hasn't it? Lucius and I, were just inviting dear Dahlia over to our manor, In hopes of her and Draco having the opportunity of getting to know each other better. We'd love to stretch the invitation to you as well! We could catch up on everything!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Petunia looked doubtful for a second, before she gracefully accepted.

"We will send an owl to you before the week ends" Mrs. Malfoy said as she engulfed Petunia in a hug.

Mr. Malfoy faked a smile towards Petunia and gave a genuine one to Dahlia that she returned easily.

Draco then stuck out his hand to Dahlia. She took his hand cautiously and found herself pleased when he leaned over and brushed his lips against it.

She could feel the blush creeping on her face and saw it appearing on Draco's face as well before he said,

"See you soon, Potter."

She smirked slightly as she said,

"Till then Malfoy"

She the watched as him and his family left the store before turning and locking gazes with her Aunt.

But before she could ask a long stray of questions, Petunia grabbed her books and took them to check out.

Once they left the store her Aunt quickly took her to the rest of the stores where she got all her supplies and robes.

Her Aunt being who she was insisted on a large array of robes in different colors, that she said would compliment her skin tone.

They then headed towards the exit but just before they got there her Aunt turned around and gave her 3 things.

A silver necklace with an Emarald stone in the middle of it, and the initial L.R.E on them. A red ring with a strange lion symbol on it and a gorgeous pin with the letter P on it.

"The necklace was your mum's, the ring is a gryffindor heirloom and the pin is to represent the Potters three for you to wear always. You've got to represent your family and represent it well while you're at Hogwarts." Her aunt said.

Dahlia felt her eyes watering up and before thinking about it she lunged herself at her aunt and hugged her. Her Aunt hesitated for a quarter of a second, before she returned the hug although a bit stiff like.

Her Aunt then turned and said

"Consider it an extra late birthday present"

Dahlia then her arm with her Aunt's and they walked back to in to the Muggle world, feeling oddly at peace.

* * *

 **OKAY SOOO TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK! Was it too much. Did I make Petunia out to be too nice? Do y'all ship Draco and Dahlia together? LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ!**


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Guess what. I wrote this whole chapter and it was pretty darn long. Then my phone died... and I lost the whole chapter. That's why it's uploaded late. Sigh.**

 **Info info:**

 **squibs aren't that frowned upon for by purebloods in my story. Specially when they're pure pure like Petunia is! But Lucius still doesn't like her because of it!**

* * *

The week went by painfully slow. Or at least it did for me but true to my word I read and memorized all the reading materials for my first coming year into Hogwarts.

I was absolutely enthralled by the complexity and mesmerizing theories each subject held. I would eat my own shoe if I didn't end up being top of my class. Surprisingly it was my Aunt who had given me that extra push I needed.

I needed to really commit to my studies, if I wanted to represent my noble family, to the best of my abilities.

My aunt had come in to my room, minutes after we got back from Diagon alley. She had sat on my bed as she watched me unpack and organize all my new books and supplies.

She had told me how much I resembled my mother, not just by appearance but also by the way I acted. She spoke highly of her, of Lily. I was informed how Lily was top of her class. Never making below an O in any given subject. My Aunt told me how no one compared to her and her natural abilities. No one besides my father. They were both top of their class. Battling it out for the top spot. But my Mother always won.

Being informed with all of this really pushed me to be the best of the best. I just had to be. I was my Mothers and Father's daughter. I was Dahlia Lillian Potter, heiress to more gold than anyone could dream of, I was pure in every way, shape and form. Even in blood.

I had taken it upon myself to read every book I could find on my ancestry. I was a bit surprised at the way the wizarding world viewed my family. My Mums side, the Evans, and my Father's side, the Potters, were part of The Sacred Twenty Eight. They were wizarding royalty if she had to admit, which she would.

Nothing except the very best was expected of her. I took the liberty to read up on my Mother and how she been made prefect in her last 2 years of school and Head Girl alongside my Father in their last year at Hogwarts. I swore to myself right then and there that I would follow in their footsteps and make them proud.

To be the best of the best, I would of course have to be knowledgeable. Which I already was in the muggle world. But in the wizarding world it was a different story. If I had to admit I was still a bit lost. But that didn't stop me from memorizing as much as I could. It was a tedious thing but very much necessary in my eyes. I learned all the customs and proper etiquette a young pureblood witch should know. No one would know that I had really learned it all in a week. I would make sure of it.

My Aunt had stepped up once again and had been helping me, quizzing me. With all the knowledge she had learnt from books and some knowledge she had of her own from her olden days. I was truly greatful.

Halfway through the week we received an owl from the Malfoy's. This had upset my Uncle and cousin, but my Aunt had reassured them that they mustn't worry, that this was the new normal for them.

Her aunt had read the letter than passed it on to her with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

 _Dear Petunia and Dahlia,_

 _I hope your week has gone well. Lucius and I have come to an agreement that Friday around noon, would be a perfect time for you both to visit. Petunia you and I could catch over some tea, while Dahlia and Draco could walk the gardens or play some quidditch! Draco has been driving me barmy with the constant questions over Dahlia! I sense a small crush developing on his part. How sweet!_

 _Lucius has taken it upon himself to connect your floor for Friday. Simply say "Malfoy Manor" and we will be awaiting your arrival._

 _Cannot wait!_

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

* * *

The second I was done reading I could feel my face heat up and I ignored my Aunts quiet laughter.

With all the grace I could muster at that particular moment, I ran to my room, still clutching the card in hand.

Friday came along and I found myself bouncing on my feet with the anticipation of going to the Malfoy's. I was ready to show off all I'd learned. I was also secretly excited to associate myself better with Draco. This quidditch sounded fascinating! I had done some research and it seemed extraordinary. I soso wanted to attempt to fly! And even if I made a fool of myself at least I would know that I had tried.

My Aunt finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity but was really 15 minutes. She looked over my outfit as she did every time I was to go out and gave a firm nod.

I was wearing one of my nicest newest purchase from a boutique in Diagon Alley. I was a tad intrigued that it resembled muggle attire. It was a flowy lilac dress that ended just below my knees. I wore white sandals and a white light cardigan like coat over it.

At exactly noon her Aunt walked to the floo and demonstrated just what to do.

Grab a handful of floo.

Step into the fireplace

Announce your location

And disappear.

Which is exactly what I did.

.

My first thought as she landed in Malfoy Manor was gratitude. Gratitude that somehow I had landed gracefully.

I looked to at my aunt and saw her being greeted warmly by Draco's Mother. I barely caught the look of slight disgust coming from Mr. Malfoy, towards my Aunt.

I narrowed my eyes slightly but got interrupted by none other than Draco.

He smirked at her as he bowed, much like his father had just done towards her Aunt. But unlike his fathers attempt his had looked genuine.

"Good to see you again Potter"

She curtsied back and grinned as she said

"Oh I know from the letter your Mother wrote me"

His cheeks tinged a deep red and she smirked and said

"Point to me"

They were then interrupted by Lucius, he bowed to her and she half curtsied back as he informed them that it was time to run along while the "ladies" caught up. She knew she was still a child but it angered her that she wasn't referred to as a lady.

She turned swiftly and took Draco's arm in a true pureblood manner. As he guided her towards the gardens. She barely heard Lucius whisper

"Temper, tempter. What a catch" to Draco.

Once outside she allowed herself to admire the pure beauty of the Malfoy's Gardens. Draco caught along pretty fast and started making conversation.

"Ready for Hogwarts?"

I took a couple seconds to consider this and answered with

"As ready as I'll ever be. Kind of nervous to meet new people"

"Why would you be nervous? You're Dahlia Potter for Merlin's sake!" Draco said

"It's just a name! I wasn't raised like all of you! I had to teach myself all the proper customs! Oh I know I just won't fit in" Dahlia said as she sat on a bench.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll make sure of it" he said as he sat near me.

"How can you be so sure" I whispered looking down at my hands

"Because I'm a Malfoy and we always get what we want" he said arrogantly.

I couldn't stop myself I bursted out laughing, he looked confused but joined in a second later.

He then got up and offered me his arm once more,

"Come on lets go play quidditch"

I took his arm eagerly And followed him out to his pitch.

To say it was breathtaking would be an understatement. It simply left me without words.

"It's gorgeous" I yelled in excitement.

I hear Draco chuckle before he added

"Come on lets go to the shed to grab some brooms"

I happily skipped over to the shed he pointed out. I could tell he was watching me with an amused look on his face but I didn't care. So what if I'm supposed to act proper and superior, I'm still a kid! A kid that's never played quidditch before.

He pulled out two brooms and handed one of them to me. He then shippishly said

"They're not the newest model but Father's holding out on me till next year"

I rolled my eyes and said

"I don't care they're perfect"

He smiled and mounted his and he carefully observed me as I mounted it as well.

I'd read about quidditch so I knew the concept of what to do. I expected to find it a bit more challenging but it came natural to me.

He rose in the air and motioned me over to join him. I rose effortlessly and even I could see the shocked expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and said

"You've done this before haven't you!"

I scoffed at being accused of such a lie and spat back

"Of course not! It's not my fault I'm gifted in everything I do!"

Ok so I came off extremely cocky but I wasn't just going to stand ok so fly there and take it!

He sneered and said

"Probably just beginners luck. Follow me and try to keep up"

I stayed there stunned surprised by his complete change in character towards me. He'd been nothing but nice and sweet to me since we'd met. For Merlin's sake he had comforted me no less than 10 minutes ago!

I narrowed my eyes at him across the field and tossed my hair behind. No one disrespected me like that. No one. I could tell he was trying to impress me with his speed and little loops he would do in the air.

I barely leaned forward on my broom and I sped up way faster than I anticipated. I know I should of been scared but I wasn't. This felt natural, it was as if my body knew what to do and my broom simply obeyed my every command.

I ended up passing Draco, I could tell he was stunned and this only motivated me more. I did all the loops he demonstrated and even added some of my own.

I turned around and smirked at him while casually raising an eyebrow and yelling

"Did I keep up well enough for you?"

He was embarrased at being showed up by a girl. One who had never even touched a broom before. But he simply laughed and replied,

"Bloody hell! That was incredible Potter! You've got to try out second year!"

I found myself laughing and shaking my head

"Maybe, that would be fun" I said.

He was about to answer something back when I caught sight of Lily down in the pitch. I automatically shot down towards it as fast as I could. I was about 10 feet away when I heard Draco screaming bloody murder or something. I waved him off and closed my hand around the Lily, pulling it out and barely pulling my broom up at the last second.

I then hovered 5 feet above while examining the flower. Not 1 minute passed until something hard slammed into me. I almost flipped off but manuevered myself just enough that I simply moved a couple feet to the left. I turned to find Draco, red faced and panting as if he'd just ran a marathon.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU!? YOU COULD OF KNOCKED ME DOWN" I yelled pulling closer to him as he backed away slowly.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH ME? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU! GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK AS YOU PLUMMETED TO THE GROUND!" He yelled back.

I backed away instinctively and turned my face away from his so he couldn't see me tearing up. I'd never been yelled at like that before. I usually did the yelling and got a nice simple answer back.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to pick this lily" I said as I showed him the flower in my hand.

He lowered himself down to the ground and I followed him as he stepped off his broom as well.

"I'm sorry for yelling" he mumbled.

If it had been anyone else I just knew I would of stomped away without giving them a second thought. But I just couldn't do that. He was my first wizard friend.

"It's alright, lets go back to your manor it's getting hot" I said

He smiled and once again offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes playfully as I latched on to him one more time and followed him in.

We made small talk about which house we'd get into and I teased him and told him I could picture him in Hufllepuff. He looked outraged before he caught me holding back a giggle. He playfully shoved me and I shoved him back.

That's how my Aunt, Draco's Mum and Draco's Father found us in the gardens. Laughing and messing around. If I had turned around I would of seen the pleased smiles on all their faces, but I didn't.

I caught up with my Aunt right before we left and was surprised when Draco's Mum hugged me as we left. Lucius smiled at me with a fond smile as he bowed.

Draco bowed as well and told me he would write me the last couple weeks before we boarded the train.

I agreed and waved him goodbye as my Aunt and I flooed back home.

* * *

 **IM DONE YAYYY. This took forever to re-write! Tell me what y'all think and leave reviews!**

 **ALSOOOO, still trying to figure out how I want to write this so that's why my writing style has changed a bit from 3rd person P.O.V to just Dahlia's.**


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Okayyy! So getting back to this story! I hope y'all like this story! And don't react to harshly to Dahlia's umm attitude towards certain people in this chapter. Also I'll be showing a side of Slytherins that obviously isn't portrayed in the books.**  
/

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did... every day.**

* * *

The weeks leading up to the Hogwarts Express, were some of the best for Dahlia Potter.

She had re-read all the books she owned and had gone out of her way to owl order an alarming amount of more books. It had gotten to the point that she simply couldn't fit them in her room anymore.

She ordered one of her maids to go in to town and buy a couple bookshelves. She arranged it so that her spare bedroom could be transformed into her own private library.

Dahlialived and breathed knowledge. One of the books she had recently taken by heart, was proper wizard ideology. It spoke of the wizard hierarchy and how purebloods, like herself, were seen as the top dogs in today's society.

One could credit these books in Dahlia's recent changes. She began treating her maids and butlers like dirt,and showed no respects towards them whatsoever. She even went out of her way to ignore and avoid her Uncle and cousin.

Dahlia felt rightly justified by doing this. Books didn't lie and she had learned a lot from them regarding _muggles._ Those things had felt threatened by the immense power wizards held and had pushed them into hiding! They had no right to do  
/that, Dahlia thought angrily.

She was bitter about all the things wizards had to go through to stay hidden. The secrecy they had to uphold was sickening to her. If anyone, or in their case anything, should be forced to stay hidden, it should of been _muggles._

If her Aunt noticed Dahlia's abrupt change of personality, she didn't mention it. Petunia saw this as a phase. A phase all young purebloods went through when they were young. Dahlia would either mature and come to accept muggles or she would forever resent  
/them. It was her choice, thought Petunia.

True to their word, Dahlia and Draco, wrote to each other everyday. They even went to sending each other five letters a friendship had blossomed, and it was clear to them that they were each other's best friends.

Draco often wrote to her about his on going boredom of being stuck at home, and Dahlia wrote him about all the new things she learned. She even often asked for his input on certain matters.

Dahlia felt more confident knowing she would be entering the wizarding world with Draco by her side. And he had promised to stick by her through it all.

Unknown to them,Draco's parents and Dahlia's Aunt had written to each other as well during those last weeks. They were overjoyed with how taken with each other each child was. There had even been a talk about a bethroded contract being written up

between Dahlia and Draco. But they had all agreed they were too young. Although, that didn't mean it wouldn't be arranged later on.

The morning of September 1, arrived sooner than Dahlia had anticipated. She was currently on her way to the train station with her Aunt.

Before she'd left her estate, she'd run in to her Uncle and cousin. She felt obligated to accept their presence and wished them a pleasant goodbye, though not sincere at all. Her Uncle had patted her on the back and Dahlia felt herself cringe. Dudley  
/on the other hand simply nodded and went back to his room. Dahlia didn't give any of them a second thought as she walked out herself.

Once they arrived at the station, her Aunt and her waited patiently for their drive to place her luggage on a cart. When he was done he waved merrily to Dahlia and she waved back, feeling generous.

They then walked towards the wall between station 9 and 10. Her Aunt had explained to Dahlia what was needed to be done to get to the other side.

They were about to push her trunk and carriage through when her Aunt stopped her.

"Stand still. Let me look you over." Aunt Petunia said as she walked around Dahlia, inspecting everything about her. No doubt making sure she looked proper enough to represent the Evans' and Potter's family.

Dahlia held back a sigh and fought against rolling her eyes.

She was wearing an emerald dress that flared out at the ends that ended right at her knees. She wore shiny black flats and a blck headband. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and her necklace, ring a Potter crest pin, were standing out naturally.

Dahlia looked the ideal image of a young pureblood heiress. She radiated power and confidence. She stood with a natural smug grin plastered on her face, she resembled James at its strongest in those moments.

Her Aunt nodded and guided Rose through the barrier.

At once, Dahlia looked at her surroundings. She was annoyed that so many students were running around shoving their way through the crowd.

 _Do they have no shame!_ Dahlia thought angrily as she crossed her arms and placeda cool expression on her face.

At that exact moment she heard someone cough behind her. She smirked recognizing the person.

"Draco, knew you'd find me in less than a minute after I walked through." Dahlia said smiling fondly at her best friend.

Draco chuckled and bowed teasingly as she curtsied back holding back a snort herself.

"It's kind of hard to miss that hair, Potter" he said with an amused smile.

Dahlia shoved him and turned to greet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

After they exchanged greetings. She noticed her Aunt and Draco's Mother observing them an intrigued look. Dahlia decided to ignore this and checked her watch. It was 30 minutes till the Hogwarts Express was set to head out.

She told Draco this and turned to her Aunt.

Her Aunt checked her watch as well and sighed.

"Take care of yourself Dahlia. I expect to hear from you the day after you get sorted. Please behave and act the way you should." Aunt Petunia whispered as she leaned down and hugged her.

Dahlia hugged back and said,

"Don't worry, you know I will"

She the stepped back and watched Draco and his family say their goodbyes. She lightly hugged Mrs. Malfoy and curtsied to Mr. Malfoy before pushing her cart alongside Draco's on to the train.

Once they found an empty compartment, Draco and Dahlia, took seats on opposite sides and faced one another.

"So, this is it" said Draco

"The day we've been looking forward too" said Dahlia smiling.

"Pretty great that we've got the compartment to ourselves" said Draco leaning back and relaxing.

Dahlia chuckled and said "knock on wood, Draco dear."

Draco gave her a confused look and was about to reply when two young girls walked in.

The first one to enter had a haughty expression on her pug-like face, she gave Dahlia a cool glare and started fixing her hair when she spotted Draco.

 _Daft girl,_ thought Dahlia as she turned on her cool demeanor.

The other girl barely payed either one of them attention, she was on the bigger side and look a tad manly.

Pug-face walked over to Draco and curtsied, "Pansy Parkinson, we've met before but it was ages ago" she said while twirling her hair.

Draco bowed stiffly, "Of course, it's been too long." He said while glancing nervously at Dahlia.

Dahlia coughed lightly, waiting for Pansy to introduce herself, but to no avail.

Draco caught on quickly and walked over to Dahlia putting his hand at the small of her back.

"My apologies, Pansy, this is Dahlia, Dahlia Potter. Dahlia, this is Pansy Parkinson" he said while Dahlia curtsied slowly.

Pansy eyes widened and she started stuttering. "Oh oh Mer-Merlin! It's an absolute honor to meet you" she said as she literally curtsied all the way the floor.

Dahlia smirked and waved her hand in the air. "Delighted." Was all she said as she turned around and sat down pulling Draco with her.

Pansy stood there for a second before sitting down as well and turning to talk to the girl who's name turned out to beMillicent.

Draco raised and eyebrows questionably to Dahlia and she just shook her head. They would discuss the whole thing later.

"So-so umm Draco, Dahlia. What house are you hoping for" asked Pansy trying to break the awkward tension.

Immediately Draco answered "Slytherin"

Pansy turned to Dahlia and gave her a hopeful smile.

Dahlia sat up straighter "both my parents were in Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin or Ravenclaw myself"

Pansy nodded her head rapidly, "I'm going to be in Slytherin, its where all my families been"

Dahlia nodded and turned her attention to the window. She barely registered two more people entering the compartment. If she heard right their names were Crabbe and Goyle? Well, anyways, they barely talked and mostly grunted.

Before they knew it an announcement came on informing them that they were to change into their robes, they'd be arriving soon.

As the boys in the compartment headed towards the door, someone opened it.

In came in a bushy haired girl with large front teeth. Dahlia cringed seeing how frantic she looked.

"Have y'all seen a toad anywhere? Neville's lost his" she said in a bossy tone that irked Dahlia to no end.

"A toad? Who in their right mind brings a toad to Hogwarts?" Asked Draco and everyone laughed in return.

The bushy haired girl turned her eyes on Draco and looked at him as if he was scum on the bottom of her shoe.

"If you had bothered to read your letter, you would of read that toads are allowed." She said arrogantly.

Something in Dahlia snapped, no one talked to Draco that way besides herself!

"And who do you think you are? Questioning us as if we gave a rats arse about some dumb little boy losing his um pet" she said cooly. Pansy walked towards Dahlia and crossed her arms.

"You have no right coming in here and bothering us with your non sense" Pansy said in a cold tone.

Dahlia found herself greatful for the backup.

The bushy girl glanced at them nervously then put her hands on her hips.

"No need to be so rude! And I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn" she said proudly extending her hand out to Dahlia.

Dahlia and Pansy cringed back.

"You're joking. You-you a mudblood came in to our compartment to bother us!" Said Pansy backing away.

"A what?" Asked Hermione clearly confused.

Dahlia had, had enough.

"Get your filthy self out of here, we don't talk to scum like you" she said while waving her hand and opening the door, wandlessly. Something she'd never done before.

Hermione rushed out looking on the verge of tears.

Once the door closed again everyone gaped at Dahlia.

"What is it?" She asked putting her robe on.

Draco broke the silence and said "did you just open the door wandlessly?"

Dahlia shrugged, "so what if I did?"

Pansy jumped in then. "That's bloody amazing! Not many people can do that! You must be really powerful!"

Dahlia smirked, "Well, I am a Potter"

Everyone in the compartment nodded as if this explained everything and smiled.

They all changed quickly and walked out together in a close group as they descendent the train.

With out them knowing, they had just made their own clique. One that would stand for the rest of their school days. Of course, their were more people to be added...

* * *

 **Well that was that! I know Dahlia comes off sort of really rude but trust me it gets better! Don't judge her too quickly because of this chapter! Also let me know what y'all think! Review favorite and follow!**


	5. The Sorting

**HI GUYS! It's been forever and I'm sorry ): I've been so busy with family trips and college starting and moving in, getting used to college and classes.. but finally I wrote a new chapter so yayyyyy! Forgive me... anyways tho, this chapter is more of Dahlia making friends she refers to as allies bc everyone knows you need some allies duh! All the people she meets will be part of her "clique" or group of real good friends she will keep for the rest of her life! Well that's all I gotta say!**  
 **  
**

* * *

As Dahlia stood with the other first years, awaiting their placement on boats, she turned thoughtful.

The whole train ride had been rather comforting, besides the Mudblood. She had warmed up a bit to Pansy, specially after she backed her up. Dahlia wasn't really interested in Millicent. The girl was plain and boring. And it didn't help that she was only a pureblood through blood adoption.

Ugh, Dahlia thought as she neared the front of the line.

"FOUR STUDENTS TO A BOAT" she heard some tall man order.

He had to be of some giant descendent.

Sooner than she anticipated it was her turn. Dahlia unconsciously reached for Draco's hand and he followed her onto the boat. She sat down, Draco besides her and she turned and looked at the others waiting to get on.

She made direct eye contact with Pansy and gave her a friendly smile. Pansy haughtily got on the Boat and sat across from Dahlia, making a big scene that she'd been allowed on the same boat.

Dahlia chuckled and waited for Draco to motion someone else on.

He nodded into the crowd and a guy Dahlia had never met before boarded the boat. He had dark brown hair and rich blue eyes, she noticed. He was dressed in a pair of expensive robes and wore an heir ring. Whoever he was, he was of noble birth like her. And Dahlia found herself liking him from the gecko.

Their boat started moving, magically of course! And Dahlia made small talk with Pansy until the mysterious boy cleared his throat.

Hmmm, she thought.

Dahlia straighten up and sat up straight, crossing her ankles ettiquely. Making sure the boy knew he had her full attention.

"My apologies but I haven't introduced myself" the boy began.

"I'm Nott, Theodore Nott, heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Nott." He then reached for Dahlias hand and kissed it.

Dahlia smirked as she took her hand back, completely convinced this would be a good alliance to have and went on to introduce herself.

"Dahlia Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter and Evans."

Theodore flashed her a satisfied grin, and if Dahlia had been paying attention she would of noticed Draco glaring daggers at him.

They all made some small talk, most of it regarding their anxiousness at being sorted. Coming from well prominent houses, they already knew how the sorting went.

A hat, a stool & that's all you needed to be sorted. A hat chose your house, chose your future. And that thought alone irritated Dahlia to no end. She wanted to be able to decide for herself! To have a bloody choice!

She was Dahlia Potter! She should be able to be where she wanted to be! But did she know where exactly that was? No.

She would love to be in her parents old home. She would love to be where the knowledgeable were treasured. But above all she would love to be where the cunning and the ambitious were, where she felt like she would truly belong. Dahlia knew she held many qualities and that's what scared her. The possibility of the unknown.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard multiple audible gasps. She looked up and followed everyone's trail of sight and couldn't help herself from gasping as well.

Straight ahead was Hogwarts. Magnificent and magical were the only words she could use to describe them at the moment. She'd read about it, she'd seen pictures of it but seeing it in person was something else.

"Crazy isn't it?" Asked Draco.

"We wait our whole lives to come here, and here we are" he finished

What Dahlia smiled and nodded. "Well in my case, Malfoy, I've really only been waiting months"

Draco sniggered and gave her a playful smile back.

What he didn't know that at the moment Dahlia was a bit emotional, not that she would show it outright. Getting closer to Hogwarts her thoughts went to her parents.

This was where they lived, learned and finally fell in love, she thought. This was a place called home to them and now it was called home to her as well.

Dahlia could only hope to make them proud.

As the boats reached the docks and the students started unloading, she finally snapped out of and joined the others in their excitement.

"We're here! We're finally here!" Squealed Pansy.

"Impressive isn't it, the largeness of the castle" Dahlia said.

"I've seen bigger" said Draco nonchalant.

Theodore rolled his eyes and Dahlia elbowed him in the ribs.

He winced slightly but she knew he was faking.

"ALL FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME" said a stern older lady that Dahlia immediately recognized as professor McGonnagall.

Pansy speed walked towards the professor obviously eager to get through the sorting as soon as possible. Dahlia linked her arm through Draco's and missed his cheeks tinging a bit. They followed Pansy but at a much slower and elegant pace. Theodore trailed them as he observed them.

As impressive as the castle was from the outside, the inside surpassed it. Dahlia tried to observe everything and anything. Knowledge was key.

They all eventually reached a tall set of doors, the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Now, I will be right back to get you all for your sorting," said McGonagall

"Behave as young children should or you'll be assigned the first detention of the semester" she finished in a strict tone that had everyone believing she wasn't joking.

They all watched her walk inside and turned to each other and started quietly talking amongst themselves.

Dahlia was having an entertaining conversation with Theodore who had insisted she call him Theo, when someone tapped her shoulder.

The nerve, she thought as she turned around. Only to be faced with lanky red headed boy with a great number of freckles on his face.

"Are you Dahlia?" He asked rudely.

Dahlia stood there shocked. He hadn't introduced himself to begin, he had poked her as if she was some animal and he thought he was on first name basis with her.

No, no way!

"If you had bothered to introduce yourself, I might of answered." She began in a cold tone.

"But since I believer everyone deserves at least one second chance, I'll let it go. Yes, I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Potter"

She heard a couple people gasp when they heard her and whispering began amongst the other first years. Dahlia looked around getting annoyed and was thankful when Draco, Theo and Pansy surrounded her, blocking her from others views.

The red head boy mouth was hanging open rather unattractively until Draco spoke up.

"Don't let flies into your mouth Weasley, we know you're hungry but enough is enough" he said

Some people laughed while others glared at Draco.

That was all it took for "Weasley" to snap out of it. He turned red in anger or embarrassment she didn't know. But she began getting rather impatient.

"Shut it death eater spawn" he spat.

Everyone stopped talking. It was a rather known fact that Malfoy Sr. had been accused of being a death eater. Heck, even Dahlia had read about it! But she knew from what she'd read that he had been imperio'd. He had to have been, her aunt wouldn't let her around a family of death eaters!

Rage was an understatement for what she felt. How dare that boy insult Draco with such nonsense lies!

"Leave" Dahlia snapped.

Weasley's eyes widened in shock before he answered back

"Are you defending him? His parents supported you-know-who and he killed your parents! What are you doing? You're the girl who lived! Don't align yourself with his followers!"

The atmosphere changed with his rant. It seemed colder, the air was filled with magic, Dahlia's magic. Her anger had displayed her magic and everyone felt it. The Weasley took a step back.

"Enough." She said deathly calm.

"You don't know me so don't you dare assume things about me! I will defend whoever I please but just know that I would never align myself to the Monster who killed my parents!"

Draco grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her slightly, signaling her that McGonagall was returning.

The Weasley boy stood there visibly embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like-" he said before Dahlia interrupted.

"I said I believed everyone deserved a second chance and you just blew yours, Weasley" she spat the last word. She then took a hold on Draco's arm and turned around making a obvious that she was done with the conversation.

The rest of the first years learned something really important in that moment;

No one disrespect Dahlia Potter. She radiated power and grace. She never yelled yet she still got her point across as if she had. She never lost her cool and knew just what to say to offend someone while at the same time not looking rude. It was a deathly combination. Because everyone that heard her and Weasley arguing, chose her side as the right one. She earned everyone's respect with a couple sentences and trashed someone else's reputation simultaneously.

It was at that moment that McGonagall returned and ushered them inside the Great Hall. They followed her in and Dahlia put on an indifferent facade on. Draco casually nudged her with his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. But she just nodded and blew it off.

As they walked through in between two tables, she admired the ceiling and the complicated charm that was used to create such a convincing sky. She barely heard that Hermy

girl loudly saying that she'd read about the Great hall in a History of Hogwarts. She rolled her eyes and made eye contact with Pansy and they both giggled.

They were almost towards the front when Dahlia made eye contact with someone on the staff table. He was hooked nose with extremely oily hair and the blackest eyes she'd ever seen before. He had a shocked and pained expression on his face. She tilted one of her eyebrows elegantly and he turned his gaze, looking else where.

"Draco, who's that man over there?" She asked shifting her gaze towards him again.

"Oh him, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions and is Slytherins head of house. And he's also my godfather." He said proudly at the end.

"Hmmm my possible head of house" she said teasingly.

"If better be" he joked back, not letting her know that that's what he hoped for the most.

She snorted and focused her attention on McGonagall in the front.

"Students, I will call out your name alphabetically and you will come up to this stool, put on the hat and get sorted into your new home" she said strictly, daring someone to disobey her.

Half of the first years broke out into whispers and Dahlia heard Weasley whining about how his brothers had told him he would be battening a troll.

"How much dafter can he get" she whispered to Draco. And they both bursted out laughing.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat signaling everyone to be quiet and pulled out a Hat. A old frail looking hat that began to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers  
black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The hat finished._

The hall broke out into applause and McGonagall pulled out a long list. And the sorting began.

"ABBOTT, HANNAH" she called.

A blond girl walked up to the stool and had the hat settled on her head. 30 seconds passed before the hat yelled out,

"HUFFLEPUFF"

And the fourth table on the far left side bursted out into cheers. And the sorting went on. She noted that the annoying girl from the train got sorted into Gryffindor and frowned, unconsciously making up her mind right then and there that, that house was out.

"GREENGRASS, DAPHNE"

A light blonde girl with light blue eyes walked towards the stool with undeniable grace. And at that moment Dahlia decided she would meet and making alliance with this girl.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled out and the table on the far right side bursted into applause.

Even better, Dahlia thought.

Some more students got sorted in until finally it was Draco's turn.

"MALFOY, DRACO"

Dahlia squeezed his hand and whispered good luck as her best friend went to get sorted. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN"

And Dahlia joined in the clapping, making up her mind. Not long after it was her turn.

"POTTER, DAHLIA"

The whole hall turned towards her and whispers broke out.

"It's her! Oh Merlin, it's really her!"

"The girl who lived"

"She inherited the Evan's genes"

Dahlia ignored all the whispers and walked up as elegantly as she could and sat on the stool with crossed ankles.

"My my," the hat began

"There's courage, Gryffindor would do great things for you miss Potter" it said.

"Too bad" Dahlia thought back.

"Hmmm so no Gryffindor for you? Alright. You have great knowledge, the smartest witch I've sorted since your mum. But you don't belong in Ravenclaw"

"Sort me with Draco" she thought.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy huh? You both are destined for one another, but enough of my chit chat. We all know where you belong. You will bring great changes into your new house. Good luck, child,"

And then it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN"

And said house bursted out into the loudest cheers yet. Two boys even began chanting,

"WE'VE GOT POTTER!"

But the other houses looked shocked, shocked that their golden girl had been sorted not in Gryffindor, like all her family before. But in Slytherin.

Dahlia took no importance to it though, she simply walked to her new house table and settled herself next to Draco, automatically grabbing a hold of his hand and kissing his cheek in a sudden display of happiness because they got sorted in the same house. Draco blushed and squeezed her hand.

If was a bit chaotic since she had so many housemates introducing themselves to her. But she wouldn't have it any other way, she needed to establish herself as soon as possible.

One boy stood out to her, Blaise Zabini. Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Zabini. His mom was well known as the black widow. All her previous 5 husbands had died of unknown causes, leaving her mountains of gold each time.

After their introduction they began talking,

"I must say, I'm rather shocked you're here and not Gryffindor, like your parents" he said serving himself some food.

Dahlia sighed, "our parents don't define who we are or what we do, we do that for ourselves" he said.

He nodded and smiled at her and she just knew she had gotten herself a new ally.

"Well spoken, Dahlia."

"Thank you, Blaise" she answers back before she turned to introduce herself to the one girl who had caught her attention during sorting, the Greengrass heiress.

She was across the table from her and was starring right at her.

"No introductions needed" began Dahlia.

"You know who I am and I know who you are" she said

Daphne smirked, "of course, and if you don't mind me asking, are you ready to take on Slytherin?"

Dahlia chuckled and said,

"Of course. This house needs some change and who better to bring it to them than their precious "it" girl"

Daphne agreed and the alliance was built.

After everyone was done eating, the first years were escorted by the prefects to their dorm. For Slytherin it was all the way down to the dungeons. The prefects that were guiding them were fifth year, Druella Rosier and Atticus Fawley.

Once they got to the entrance Atticus turned towards them,

"This is where you will get through to get to your commons and then your dorms. Don't let anyone who doesn't live in this house come to know the location of this entrance" he waited for everyone to nod and then continued.

"This months password is "purification" don't forget it unless you want to be locked out. Now follow me and girls be careful it's a slide we will be descending in."

He then went down the slide first and the others followed suit. Dahlia slid down and was pleased to be one of the only ones to have landed on their feet.

They were then divided and Fawley took the boys while Rosier took the girls.

"Follow me, this way." She said guiding them towards the left side of the cold looking common area.

"Now first girl dorms will be three girls to each room. Divide yourself accordingly and meet me in the common room at 8am for our start of the year meeting. Don't be late or Professor Snape won't be pleased." She said then turned around and walked out.

There were 6 first year girls. Herself, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, some girl she remembered was named Tracy and a girl she had paid no attention to.

Dahlia walked up first and took the dorm on the right, she was followed by Pansy and Daphne and she was glad.

It was rather late so there was barely any small talk before they settled for bed. Dahlia was ready for classes the following morning, to show off her vast knowledge and set herself apart from the other first years on her own merit.

Everything would change tomorrow.

* * *

 **YAY SO GUYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Please review((: also question time! Who should be Dahlia's best friend aside from Draco? Pansy? Daphne? Theo? Blaise? You choose!**


	6. First week

**Hey guysss... so idk if it's just been classes kicking my butt or procrastination to the max on my part but anyways here's an update! I've decided I'm going to breeze through first and second year and things will pick up from the summer after 2nd year. I have this great plot and I hope I can pull it off! Please give me feedback on what u want and don't want to see In this story! It will help me update faster!**  
/

* * *

The following morning had Dahlia waking up around 6:45 in the morning. She counted her lucky stars that none of the other girls were awake yet and rushed to the showers. She had never been about sharing her own personal space with others. Back home she  
basically had a whole side of her "house" to herself, no one but her had ever used her bathroom. But now she had to share not only a room with 3 girls but a shower with them as well.

Yuck, she thought as she undressed and turned on the shower. The hot water woke her up the instant it touched her skin. All traces of sleep and fatigue evaporated, this was why she liked to shower early. She did her best thinking in the shower. And that's  
precisely what she needed this morning. To think.

First day of classes, first day of first impressions, first day to show herself off. To truly set her self apart from the other first years. To stop being portrayed as just the girl who lived and nothing else.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a pounding sound on the bathroom door.

"Dahlia you've been there forever! We have our meeting in 30 minutes and Pansy and I haven't showered!" Hugged Daphne through the door.

Dahlia frowned and turned off the shower, I must of lost track of time, she thought as she dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror before opening the door and was relived to see herself looking so freshened up.

"Sorry girls" she said as she walked out the bathroom into their shared room with nothing on besides her towel.

Daphne rushed in the bathroom and said grunted, she was clearly not a morning person. Pansy on the other hand still looked dead to the world. Her head casually nodding from side to side as she fought the urge to fall asleep again.

Dahlia walked to her bed and closed the curtains around her area and changed into her uniform. A simple gray skirt that ended below her knees followed by long black socks and comfortable common black flats, a white button up covered by a black cardigan  
with green lining on the outsides and a matching green tie and toped it off with the Slytherin crest on the left side of he chest.

She stepped in front of her mirror and frowned at her messy wavy hair. It wouldn't do. She grabbed a hair tie from her drawer and put half of her hair up and made a bun, leaving the other half down, making it look like causal waves instead.

Dahlia stepped out of her private area and almost ran into a frantic Pansy sprinting to the bathroom where Daphne had just walked out of.

"Good morning Dahlia" said Daphne walking towards her bed.

"Good morning to you as well" Dahlia said as she walked towards her book bag and checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

.

As the clock hit 8, all three girls descended their stairs into their common room, where all the other first years awaited for their meeting to commence. Dahlia spotted Draco and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulders as they waited.

"Wish they'd hurry up, I need breakfast" Draco said as he smirked around the room, feeling oddly triumphed that Dahlia was leaning on him.

Dahlia chuckled, "quit whinnying, Draco" she said as she straightened up spotting Rosier and Fawley coming in, closely followed by Professor Snape.

"Good morning first years. Now we know you would all like nothing more than getting to the Great Hall and having some breakfast, so we're going to do this meeting quickly" Began Fawley.

"Now, some quick house rules. Always maintain a united front in front of other house. Slytherin is commonly the least liked house, so you have to rely on each other." Continued Rosier.

"Behave as the young adults you are, no acting immature and disgracing the great house of Salazar. Or consequences will be dire" said Fawley.

"If by some odd chance you find yourself in some trouble, come to one of us. We will help you to the best of our abilities." Said Rosier giving everyone a friendly smile for once.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, but if you must, do not get caught" empathized Fawley.

"Last but not least, study as much as you can. Us Slytherins usually occupy the top spots academically each year. And we would hate to lose our streak" said Rosier walking over to Fawley.

"Now Professor Snape will finish this meeting" Fawley said.

Said Professor, walked to the front of the cluster of first years and said,

"I am your head of house, I will be addressed as Professor Snape always. You will show me respect at all times unless you want to spend your whole first year stuck in detention." He began strictly.

"I take my job seriously. So if any one of you all have any concerns or conflicts with any teachers or students, come to me and I will sort it out. To end this little meeting I will call out your name one by one and hand you all your time tables" he said.

One by one each student got their time table, it wasn't until Snape got to her that it got weird. He first stuttered then looked up at her as she walked towards him and the same pained expressions she'd seen on him last night resurfaced. Dahlia now knew  
it couldn't be a coincidence, he was hiding something.

She grabbed her time table smiled at him and thanked him before she walked back to Draco and grabbed her arm and dragged him out the common room.

"Geez Dahlia, now who's the hungry one?" He said as her rubbed his arm.

"I'm not hungry! Did you not see the way Professor Snape looked at me? As if he pitied me? No wait he looked regretful! But why? He doesn't even know me!" She ranted to Draco as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Draco sighed. "You're probably blowing this out of proportion? Maybe you just saw him with a pained expression from a stomach ache? I don't know Dahlia but you're right, he doesn't know you so he wouldn't pity you or feel apologetic towards you." He finished  
as they neared the Great Hall.

"Yea, you're probably right. I'm just overthinking it" said Dahlia, not completely convinced.

Once they entered the Great Hall, all thoughts about Snape were forgotten. They walked towards the Slytherin table and Dahlia chose to sit next to Theo, while Draco followed and sat next to her.

"Morning, Dahlia, Malfoy" Theo said as he poured himself some milk.

"Good morning Theo, hope you slept well" she said as she reached for some berries.

"As good as one can sleep, I can assure you. What about you?" He asked

Dahlia was about to respond when Daphne jumped in and said,

"She knocked out the second her head touched her pillow and she woke up at the crack of dawn to take an hour long shower and used up all the hot water" she said in a sickly sweet voice full of sarcasm.

Dahlia smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Not my fault, you woke up late. The early bird catches the worm" she said

Draco and Theo chuckled while Daphne huffed and got herself some bread.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet ordeal with chit chat here and there, until all was eaten. They all then pulled out their time tables to check which class they'd be going to first.

"Ugh, Transfiguration with the Gryffindors!" Whined Pansy who had gotten late to breakfast.

"It can't be too bad" Dahlia said hopefully.

"Oh trust me, it will be" said Blaise, who had been sitting near them.

"Everyone knows that McGonagall favors her little lions, even though she tries to hide it" he said.

Everyone nearby nodded, agreeing to Blaise's comment, making Dahlia not look forward to Transfiguration anymore.

Students started to leave for their classes and Dahlia, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise left for theirs as well. They got a little lost on their way over there but thankfully they ran into Atticus and he showed them to their class.

They were one of the first ones to arrive so they had their pic of their seats, Dahlia went and sat on the front row, right in the middle seat. Draco sat to her right while Theo sat to her left. She turned towards Draco and said,

"Don't argue with Weasley"

Draco raised his eyebrows "I'm not dumb enough to do it in a class where his head of house is our Professor" he said.

"Lets hope you're not" she said as the rest of the class walked in, well almost all of it. Two students were missing and it only took Dahlia a second to realize it was Wesley and Granger.

She leaned her head on her hand and looked at Draco once again,

"5 galleons, they get points deducted" she said while smirking.

Draco nodded and said

"5 galleons, they not only get points deducted, but they get a detention as well"

Dahlia giggled and said, "you are so on"

Not 30 second after they had started their bet Professor McGonagall walked in, once again Dahlia got the impression that she was not a teacher you messed with. She was strict and clever and began to give them a talking to them the second she walked in  
to class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned"

As if on cue a very disgruntled Weasley and Granger ran in the room, panting as if they'd run a marathon. Granger looked at McGonagall, gulped and began to plead.

"Professor, were so sorry! We got lost on our way over here and Peeves sent us across the school!" She said in the most whiny, annoying voice Dahlia had ever said.

Weasley had not said a thing since he walked in, most likely leaving all the talking and explaining to Granger, what a boy. McGonagall looked rightfully annoyed.

"Please Professor-" whined Granger one more time before she was cut off by Mcgonagall.

"Enough. Miss Granger, , your tardiness for your first class on your first day is unacceptable. Since it is your first class and you did get tricked by Peeves, I will go easy on you both. I will only deducted 5 points each and you will avoid detention.  
This time"

Granger nodded gratefully and walked towards the front row, the center of it to be exact. And when she saw Dahlia in the seat she definitely wanted she glared and sat down in the closest sit to the front. The third row. Weasley on the other hand went  
to the back row and plopped himself down on a seat.

Dahlia smirked triumphly at Draco and raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

"I win" she said then turned and faced the front once again, giving all of her attention to McGonagall.

"Quiet down!," Professor McGonagall began. "Welcome to Transfiguration, first years. I'm professor McGonagall. I could take up a bunch of your time and go into detail as to why transfiguration Is one of the most important branches of magic but I'm not  
going to do that. You will learn to transform items at your will" she spoke loud and clearly earning everyone's attention.

She then pulled out her wand and changed her desk to a car, to a mouse, to a pig and finally back to a desk. Everyone in class gasped and some even clapped.

"Now I don't expect you all to master this until your N.E.W.T year. So today we will start with something much, much easier. On the desk in front of you all, there should be a match. By the end of class i expect you all to change it to a needle. Now,  
transfiguring it is going to be all about the way you picture it and intend to change it. You will focus on the match and picture it changing in your mind. Paying close attention to every element there is to it. You must move your wand hand in a suave  
motion beginning from one end of the match to the other. Now. Enough of my chattering, Everyone begin."

Everyone stayed there staring at her open mouthed, they had all expect much more preparation before doing their first bit of magic, but they quickly found out that McGonagall expected more from her students.

Draco gulped and turned to Dahlia. He found her with her eyes closed mimicking the movement they'd been told to do. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice McGonagall observing her with a pleased smile. So far no one had succeeded and everyone  
was starting to believe it was a lost cause. Even Hermione was sweating trying to change her match. Then out of the bloom Dahlia opened her eyes and said

"I've got it"

Everyone turned to look at her and her match which remained unchanged. Some started murmuring about her lack of tact.

Eventually Hermione snapped "what do you mean you've got it when your match remains as unchanged as all of ours!"

Dahlia smirked and raised her wand, completely aware that everyone was staring at her and swished her wand at her match and everyone watched in shock as it changed into a perfect, pointed, silver needle.

"Like I said Granger, I've got it. You should concern yourselves with changing your match" Dahlia said as she turned and began giving pointers to Draco.

"Ten points to Slytherin" McGonagall said. Then added so only Dahlia and Draco heard, "well done your father would be proud, he was as gifted as you are in transfiguration."

She then walked away and everyone began trying harder to match Dahlia Potter. But at the end of class only one other person had accomplished the task, Hermione. It wasn't a big accomplishment though as she had been the second to complete it, not the first.

At the end of class Dahlia walked out with Draco and got shoved by an angry Hermione.

"Watch it, mudblood" sneered Draco.

"Do not tell me to watch it! How did you do it huh?" She rounded on Dahlia.

"Cheating is my guess, there's no way you would of gotten it that fast!"

Dahlias cold eyes locked with Hermione's making the latter take a step back.

"Shut your filthy mouth. Do not go about accusing me of such nonsense. Let me dumb this down so your inferior self can understand. I am a pureblood from a good ancient family, who have always been gifted in magic. I was born talented. You on the other  
hand are nothing. You're the scum on the bottom of my shoe. Do not try to compete where you don't compare" she whispered harshly then grabbed Draco's arm and walked away. Leaving a hurt, remorseful Hermione sobbing.

The rest of the week went pretty uneventful for Dahlia, she went to all of her classes. Was the best in them all and she helped her fellow Slytherins to do the same. Everything was going according to plan. She gained everyone's respect and all the teachers  
adored her.

The most unexpected teacher was Snape. From the first potions class he taught her, he had become kind, well as kind as he could be. He used her as his prime student as she was the only one that could make perfect potions. He had even accidentally called  
her Lily once, she pretended not to notice but was pleased she reminded him so much of her mum.

Of course things couldn't go perfect forever. And flying class would teach Dahlia that the following week.

* * *

 **So yea I know this chapter is a bit rough but plz review! Give me feedback! Also next chapter will include Theo and his blossoming friendship with Dahlia (; Draco won't be too pleased...**


	7. Formation of a trio

**Hey hey hey! I updated pretty fast yayy! I'm trying to speed up the first book and I think I did a pretty good job of it in this chapter so hopefully I can be done with it in 2-3 more chapters! In unrelated news midterms are kicking my butt! Sigh.**

**I own nothing. J.k Rowling does.**

* * *

The weekend flew by and before Dahlia knew it, it was Monday morning once again. And there she was sitting and eating breakfast at the Great Hall awaiting her first flying lesson with the _Gryffindorks_  
style="font-size: 16pt;".

"Can you just imagine the Dumbfounded facial expression they're all going to have on their face when they see you fly, Dahlia" Draco sniggered as he dug into his scrambled eggs.

Dahlia smirked and finished stirring her tea. "I'll etch it into memory"

They both laughed and missed the intrigued expression on Theo's face.

"Dahlia! A lady doesn't fly! You must remain on the ground at all times or you'll risk tainting your image of delicacy" Daphne whined.

Draco choked on his orange juice and turned to Dahlia, who had an annoyed expression on her face. But before she could snap back Theo jumped in.

"Her flying and rather well from what I've heard, won't taint her in any way, Daphne. On the contrary it will make her look tougher and honestly that's what all of us need as first years" he finished winking at a grateful looking Dahlia.

Daphne looked as if she wanted to argue back but one look at Dahlia had her turning around and picking up conversation with Pansy.

Dahlia whispered a quick thanks to Theo and turned her attention back to Draco.

"Lets stand right by Weasley and Granger when we go out to the fields. I want them to see us showing them up, once again" she said arrogantly.

Draco nodded and was about to reply when he caught sight of an owl approaching them.

Well approaching Pansy. Dahlia watched on curiously as Pansy unwrapped her package and pulled out an expensive looking compact mirror.

"Oh Merlin, dad always said he would give me this one day, but I didn't think he'd give it to me so early on" Pansy squealed as all the girls looked on enviously.

 _Curiosity kill the cat,_ and that's what had Dahlia speak up rather than hold her tongue.

"That's a beautiful compact, Pansy. I hope you don't mind me asking but why is it so important to you?" She asked in the most compassionate voice she could muster.

Pansy smiled slightly and edged herself closer to Dahlia,

"It was my Mum's before she died, my dad got it for her as one of her engagement gifts. She never went anywhere without it. Having it means so much to me, it's as if I have a part of her here with me" she finished her voice wavering at the end.

Dahlia was touched and sensing the sadness in Pansy's voice she grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed.

"She will always be with you, Pansy. Don't doubt it"

Pansy smiled at her and looked around the table. Everyone was observing them but it was clear that no one heard their little conversation. She was thankful for that and for Dahlia Potter.

.

.

.

After breakfast was over Dahlia and the rest of the Slytherin first years could be seen rushing to the quidditch field for their lesson.

"Slow Down! Not all of us can keep up!" Whined Daphne as she tagged along at the end.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and slowed her pace just a bit. She noticed Theo smirking out of the corner of her eye.

"What's so amusing?" She asked

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you're basically sprinting to our flying lessons. Pretty eager to show everyone up, aren't you?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Well of course, if you've got it flaunt it. It's like my personal duty to show everyone how it's done" she said back winking at Theo and smirking.

She barely caught the light blush on Theo's cheeks, that amused her, because the smile she tossed his way was very light-hearted, (she also missed the glare Draco was throwing Theo) even as they strode across the lawn to the area opposite of the Gryffindors.

Ron Weasley was quickly becoming THE most irritating creature she had ever had the unfortunate opportunity to meet, such as the instance when she took up residence beside a free broom.

"Perfect Potter finally shows up for class," he said with a distinct sneer.

"Class hasn't started yet, moron," Dahlia said coolly, "but I guess your lack of class is the reason your brain couldn't process that bit of information"

Weasley's cheeks turned pink and he opened his mouth to retort as a few of the Slytherins sniggered at the insult when Madame Hooch, the flying instructor blew her whistle, signaling the start of class.

When Dahlia had first caught sight of her, she had likened her to a hawk, and she wasn't wrong. With her grey hair and yellow eyes she looked far more stern-faced than Professor McGonagall did.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she demanded, the irritation seeping into her voice as if they should have already known what to do even before she spoke.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick, Come on, hurry up."

Dahlia's gaze shifted downward to her broom. It didn't look very impressive, and she was certain that she didn't want to ride something that looked like it had been roughly taken from a tree. Riding something that was clearly unstable was not in her top ten things to do before she died, but Dahlia sighed, as she did as instructed.

"Stick out your right hand," Madam Hooch continued as if she hadn't seen the many uneasy glances between her students,

"and say 'up!'."

A chorus of "UP!"s filled the air, and Dahlia was faintly startled when her broomstick shot into her hand instantly, since it looked as if they wouldn't even work right, but those that did were few in number.

Some didn't even bother moving. Maybe some people were just meant to keep their feet firmly on the ground, she thought.

She couldn't resist laughing, however, when Ron's smacked him in the face.

Once they'd all managed to get their brooms into their hands –some ended up just grabbing the broom from the ground once Madam Hooch turned her back–, their instructor began to teach them how to properly grip and mount the broom.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off the ground, hard," Madam Hooch ordered, glaring at them all.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle–three–two–"

She didn't have time to blow her whistle when Neville accidentally pushed off the ground too soon. It was quite obvious that he was completely terrified, so Dahlia couldn't help but wonder if yelling at him was going to get him to comply.

Neville was shooting upwards much like a rock shot out of a volcano, at that height, Dahlia doubted he could hear anything but his own whimpers of fear.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch yelled despite Dahlia's thoughts.

The yell, it seemed, could still penetrate his auditory cortex, because he gave a startled gasp and slipped from the broom to fall a good twenty feet to impact with the ground with a dull thud. Dahlia was sure she wasn't the only one that winced.

Their flying instructor was at his side in a moment as the Gryffindors watched anxiously and the Slytherins sniggered behind their hands.

Dahlia listened intently for a few seconds, garnering that he'd broken his wrist a bit badly.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing!" Madam Hooch's glittering eyes surveyed them all as if trying to glare them into compliance.

"You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch' come on, dear."

Not two seconds after she and Neville were out of earshot did Draco Malfoy burst into laughter, cruel laughter, Dahlia thought with a frown.

 _What kind of person laughs at another person's pain? Specially when it was someone from such a prominent pureblooded house!_

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He demanded through laughter as his fellows joined him.

Dahlia shoved Draco, "that's enough" she said roughly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," a voice snapped. Dahlia was almost surprised that it was Parvati Patil that had spoken; she had hardly heard her speak of anything that wasn't fashion-related.

Dahlia couldn't help herself, only she could correct Draco not anyone else! "Shut your mouth Parvati, defending your boyfriend are you?" She snapped back, earning a pleased look from Draco, as the rest of the Slytherins started taunting Parvati.

Parvati did her best to ignore the Slytherins, but she caught Dahlia's eye and backed away.

At that exact moment Weasley shoved his way through the crowd and shoved Pansy out of his way, resulting in her dropping her compact. Weasley picked up as Pansy scrambled for it.

"Look!" He said.

This time, Dahlia did look, and instantly, her eyes narrowed into a glare; Weasley was clutching Pansy's compact in his unworthy hands.

"It's this the stupid thing you made such a big deal about this morning?" Weasley jeered, lifting it up for all of them to see.

"Hand that over."

Dahlia's voice had taken on a quiet and a dangerous edge. The tone itself should have been a warning, but Weasley it seemed was incapable of complying to warnings whether or not they were clear to see.

Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere up high," he decided with a nasty grin that didn't much suit the nice weather they were having today. "How about in a tree?"

"Hand it over!" she snarled, but Weasley had already taken flight, hovering above a rather tall oak tree.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

"Or are you too scared to mess up your pampered hair?"

several Gryffindors laughed, clearly not expecting Dahlia to mess her appearance to retrieve something that wasn't hers.

Dahlia schooled her usually cool face into a calm mask as she threw her leg over the broom and pushed off from the ground with more force than she probably should have. She could feel the gust of wind hitting her face, rustling her hair, and swirling around her as she rose and instantly she felt calmer.

"Hand it over," she repeated once again, her voice remarkably cool, "or I'll knock you to the ground and break _your_ wrist while I'm at it."

"Oh, yeah?" Weasley demanded, but his face was a little pale, because Dahlia was looking completely serious when she administered that threat to his well-being.

"Catch it, then, if you can!"

He really shouldn't have pressed his luck when Dahlia flew past him in the direction he had thrown the palm-sized compact.

The compact was nearly invisible, but Dahlia could see the light glancing off it as it was flung through the air. She sped the broom between her legs forward, the noise around her blurring into nonsensical sounds. The world fell out around her as her focus sharpened.

She ducked into a graceful dive, triumph coloring her face when she pulled up, the compact clutched in her hand. That triumph faded rather abruptly, however, when she heard the yell of

"DAHLIA POTTER!"

 _Oh, no_. She thought as she landed gracefully on the ground.

 _Damn you, Weasley!_

.

.

.

"You're joking"

"Nope"

"You've been tricked"

"I doubt it"

"This is insane!"

"I know" Dahlia said as she finished eating her dinner.

Draco and her had been going back and forth the whole meal, him in utter shock and she in complete and utter calm.

After madam Hooch had dragged her to her head of house, Dahlia was sure she was in for it. Little did she know that she wasn't there to be punished.

No, Dahlia Potter was being rewarded. Madam Hooch explained Dahlia's "unbelievable" catch of the compact and it was as if that sealed the deal. Snape had been very stern and threatening, assuring her that the only reason she wasn't being expelled was due to the reason that Slytherin was in a dire need of a new seeker and she would fit the role perfectly.

She eagerly accepted and rushed off to tell Draco.

"Merlin, a Slytherin first year. The youngest seeker in a century!" Draco claimed excitedly.

Dahlia chuckled and turned to find an angry looking Daphne. She raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say whatever she needed to say.

"I simply don't understand. You're an heiress, Dahlia. You can't be doing these sorts of things! You need to be gentle and delicate, the ideal witch!" She grumbled crossing her arms.

"And I don't understand you. You're not acting like the girl I met during the welcoming feast. You were so bold and sure of yourself what's gotten into you?" Dahlia hissed having had enough of the whiny Daphne.

Daphne huffed and stood up, motioning for Dahlia to follow her, Dahlia did as was expected and walked out of the Great Hall following her into an empty classroom.

"Okay will you tell me now?" Asked Dahlia sitting herself down on a desk facing Daphne.

Daphne gave her a look of complete confusion so Dahlia elaborated.

"You know you acting like a blithering sensitive stuck up idiot?" Dahlia questioned.

Daphne remained silent for a solid minute which had Dahlia contemplating her judge of character when out of nowhere Daphne started laughing.

Not a quiet lady like laugh but a full out guffaw.

 _Sweet Salazar, this girl is insane_ , Dahlia thought as Daphne kept laughing and began to lean on a desk for support.

 _Yup she's insane I'm out of here_ , she thought once again as she edged herself towards the door.

Never getting her eyes off of Daphne.

Just as she was a mere feet away from the door Daphne stopped laughing.

"Are you- are you really trying to run away right now" Daphne asked as she calmed down.

 _Damn, there goes my plan_ , Dahlia thought.

"Umm no. What do you mean?" _Smooth Dahlia, Smooth._

Daphne giggled and faced Dahlia and immediately Dahlia could see a difference in Daphne.

Long gone was her delicate stance instead it was replaced by a firm one.

"Oh Dahlia, if anyone could figure this out I thought you would be the one to piece it together" she began, pacing around the room.

"Everyone underestimates the daft obedient pureblood witch. I can't have people watching my every move. That's just irrational on my part." She finished smirking as it dawned on Dahlia.

"You bloody brilliant witch! I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Dahlia exclaimed gleefully. Thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't befriended a psychopath.

"I'd also been meaning to ask you something else..." Daphne said making direct eye contact with Dahlia.

 _Oh_?

"And what's that?" Dahlia asked calmly.

Daphne studied Dahlias face and whatever she found was enough for her to go on.

"Your sorting took quite a while"

Whatever Dahlia was expecting, that was not it.

"That's not a question, that's a statement" Dahlia answered carefully.

"Alright then, what houses did the hat consider for you besides Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

Dahlia stiffened for a second, "why does that matter?" She asked back uncertainly.

Daphne smirked and said, "I'm just wondering, but if I had to guess I would go with Gryffindor"

Dahlia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you so confident about that?"

Daphne sat on a desk across from Dahlia and said,

"Well, for beginners, both your parents were Gryffindors, at times you can be rather reckless, you're daring and you got a hell lot of nerve" Daphne said pleased with her answer.

"I. Am. Not. Reckless." Dahlia spat out not bothering to deny the other claims.

"Oh really? Well let's see, you jump on your broom and followed Weasley's lead in disobeying direct orders from Madam Hooch, completely ignoring the fact that you could of been expelled." Daphne said.

"Okay, Greengrass you've made your point." Dahlia said rather harshly, annoyed that _she_ had followed Ron's lead.

"So was I right?" Daphne asked back cheekily, not bothered at all by Dahlia's answer.

"For your information, it considered Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but settled on Slytherin after I asked it to" Dahlia said standing up and walking towards the door, no longer feeling like being interrogated.

"Wait Dahlia!" Daphne said.

Dahlia turned around slowly and tiredly said "what Daphne"

"It's rare enough to get narrowed down to three houses but the fact that you chose a house and the hat allowed you to, is unheard of" Daphne said walking towards Dahlia.

"You make it sound like it's bad or something" Dahlia said worriedly.

"Just be cautious. You don't want everyone to get a hold of this information or they'll start doubting your placement in Slytherin"

Dahlia glared slightly and said,

"I'm not going to stop acting like myself. If I want to act intelligent and wise then I will, if I want to act daring and reckless I will. And if I want to act ambitious and cunning then so help me Merlin, I will" Dahlia sneered slightly.

"That's not what I meant—" Daphne tried saying before Dahlia interrupted her.

"I know, you're just giving me a heads up but no thanks, I'll do things my own way" Dahlia sighed before walking out of the classroom and leaving a very impressed Daphne behind.

.

.

.

It was later that night that Dahlia laid on her bed, thinking about her parents. Sure she'd done her research on them but she wanted to know more, she needed to know more.

So she made up her mind and decided she wanted to go to the library to see if she could find anything about their life at Hogwarts, something more detailed.

But Dahlia didn't want to go alone so she climbed up the boys stairs towards Draco's room, wanting him to join her.

He was surprised that Dahlia had just wander into his room but really anything was expected from her.

She looked around and ignored the weird look on Draco's face and saw Theo on his bed reading and Blaise sound asleep.

"Get up and lets go boys" she said not really planning on including Theo but since he was there it would of been rude to dismiss him altogether. That and she enjoyed his company.

"Go? Go where?"Asked Theo as he put down his book.

"To the library of course" Dahlia answered as if they were both daft.

"I don't know if you've noticed Dahlia, but it's past curfew" Draco grumbled as he put his tie on.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and nudged Draco who smirked innocently back at her.

"Oh I've noticed. But I'm choosing to look past it and go anyways" she said.

"So your idea of fun is sneaking into a bloody library?" Theo asked not believing what he was hearing.

"My idea of fun is sneaking out and into a closed library and wandering the castle at night" Dahlia scoffed.

Draco and Theo both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well in that case lets go!" They both said, not wanting Dahlia to be forced to go alone.

.

.

.

Sometime later Dahlia, Draco and Theo were stepping off the moving staircase.

"No no no! You dumb stairs we need to go to the second floor for the library not the third!" Dahlia muttered annoyed.

"Uh Dahlia the stairs can't hear you" Draco fake whispered.

Dahlia shoved him and began walking ahead of the boys, leading them. Trying to find another set of non moveable stairs.

"Dahlia would you mind slowing down" Theo called out as he and Draco jogged to keep up with her surprisingly fast pace.

She turned around looked at them struggling, smirked and said

"Nope"

Draco grunted and sped up and grabbed a hold of her arm so she would be forced to slow down.

Dahlia sighed. _There goes my fun_.

After that Theo caught up with them and Dahlia took a spontaneous right on the next corridor and almost ran into Mrs. Norris.

"Ugh you bloody cat! Almost gave me a heart attack" Dahlia gasped stepping back.

Instead of being a nice, normal cat and letting them go on their little adventure she started to meow loudly as if calling someone over.

"Shhh shhhh kitty" Dahlia whispered hoping no one would come check up on the dumb cat.

And woah, was she wrong because right then came Filch sprinting.

"Did you catch some students out of bed Mrs. Norris" he said excitedly.

Thankfully Draco, Dahlia and Theo were out of his sigh. Dahlia thought quickly and grabbed both of their hands and ran, dragging them to the closets door.

"Open it" she hissed at the boys searching herself for her wand.

Draco and Theo pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked" said Draco

"We can't open it" finished Theo.

Both looked at her as if expecting her to grab them and run again.

"It's locked. It's locked? ARE YOU BLOODY WIZARDS OR NOT" she screeched having found her wand.

" _Alomahara_ " she said opening the door successfully and pulling the boys with inside with her.

They huddled near the door and heard Filtch walking by calling out for whoever was sneaking out to turn themselves in.

"You are both the most uneducated wankers I've ever met! Are you kidding me! 'It's locked, it won't open' how bloody thick can you both get!" She whispered harshly still acting up on the adrenaline of getting caught.

Draco rolled his eyes at Dahlias reaction while Theo chuckled highly amused.

He then turned around to see what room they were in when he came face to face to a giant 3 headed dog.

He quickly taped Draco and Dahlia for them to see what he was seeing and to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Draco turned around first and his face blanched.

"Da-Dahlia" he croaked out.

"What." She said still annoyed, not bothering to turn around.

"Turn turn around and tell me you don't see a giant three headed dog" Theo managed to spit out looking as pale as Draco.

"Are you both going insane of course there's not a-" she stopped once she turned around and saw that they weren't lying.

For 3 seconds all three of them were silent. Then they all screamed and ran out of the room. Dahlia making sure to lock the door once they were outside.

All three of them were panting by the time they got back to their common room.

"Well that was as much of an adventure I ever want to go on" Draco said trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree with you, mate" Theo said slightly grinning.

Dahlia was in deep thought going over the whole event.

"Did you guys see what it was standing on?" she finally asked.

Draco and Theo looked at her strangely.

"Uh no I was too busy staring at his 3 heads" said Draco.

Dahlia whacked him on the head with her hand at his sarcasm. "It was standing on a trap door, as if guarding something." She said

"Well it might have to do with Dumbledore's warning at the beginning of the year. 'Don't go wondering into the third floor unless you want to meet an untimely death' " Theo said reciting it off memory.

Dahlia whipped her head to stare at Theo.

"He said that?" She asked

"Yea, were you not paying attention?" Theo asked amusedly

"Ummm no, he kind of freaks me out so I tuned him out" Dahlia said sheepishly.

Draco and Theo both snorted and something clicked in Dahlias head.

"We've got to figure out what was being guarded. It's got to be something extremely valuable" Dahlia said looking at both boys. Seeing the doubt in their eyes she quickly added.

"I mean you don't have to, I can do it on my own. But if you wanted to I wouldn't say no"

Draco and Theo both came to the conclusion that they would never leave Dahlia to do anything on her own.

"Of course I'm in, as if I would let you get all the glory for yourself when you figure it out" Draco said smiling.

Theo then walked to the other side of her and put his arm around her shoulders as well.

"Eh I've got nothing better to do" he jokingly said.

Dahlia felt touched and in an act of pure instinct she hugged them both and planted quick kisses on each of their cheeks before untangling herself and walking up the stairs to her dorm.

"Thanks boys" she said without turning around. Completely missing the blushing cheeks of both boys in the darkness.

From that moment on Draco, Dahlia and Theo became inseparable, they became best friends. There's some things you can't do without becoming close. And having a near death experience with a giant three headed dog was one of them.

.

.

.

* * *

 **And there y'all go! So from the beginning I always figured that Dahlia and Draco would be my end game couple but now I'm not so sure? Bc it could also be Theo, I just really like his character. And I've got so much planned for both of them ugh. Comment who you want Dahlia to end up with! That will help me decide.**

 **Alright so next chapter will be quidditch. Her meeting the Weasley twins and her figuring out what is being guarded by the 3 headed dog!**

 **Please please review fav and follow this story! Hopely my next update will be within a week!**


	8. Reckless actions

**I OWN NOTHING ALL TO JKR!**

* * *

Before she knew it another week passed by and there was Dahlia standing in the middle of the Quidditch field for her first team practice.

All the guys on the team were observing her with confused looks as Flint began talk.

"I'd like you all to meet our new seeker, Dahlia Potter" Marcus Flint said as he introduced her.

All the guys raised their eyebrows in a, _are you joking sort of manner._

"But she's a first year" said a boy with black wavy hair and dark grey eyes.

"Zip it, Lestrange" Flint snapped.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and glared at the boy who tried to embarrass her. He briefly looked at her and winked, making her cheeks tinge.

 _He is rather handsome_ , she thought as she saw him smirk.

"Well let me introduce you to the team and then we can begin practice" Flint told Dahlia as he made everyone stand in a straight line.

"This is Rosier, you've probably met him before since he's one of our 5th year Prefects, he's one of the Chasers" Flint said as he pointed him out, Rosier gave Dahlia a respectful nod.

"Pucey is our other chaser, he's a 7th year" Flint said pointing at brown haired, brown eyed guy that lightly smiled at her.

"I'm the last chaser and Quidditch captain, and I'm in my 6th year"

Flint then walked over to the Lestrange boy and said,

"And this right here is Lestrange, he's one of our beaters and he's in his second year"

Leo grinned and said, "you can call me Leo, though"

Dahlia snorted and said, "as if"

Flint went on to introduce Bletchley as the keeper, he was in his 4th year and finally Higgs, the other beater, he was in his 7th year.

"Alright, now that we've got the introductions out of the way let's practice" Flint said ordering everyone to mount their brooms.

The team had mixed emotions upon beginning practice, obviously wondering what a lousy first year could do.

Or wondering how a first year with only one flying lesson under her belt had made her way onto the team.

The question had soon been answered for them. Flint practised with her throwing golf sized balls that were the same size of a Snitch.

Which she had caught meters in the air.

"Right then how about we practice with Snitch now? See what you make of that?"

Dahlia nodded readying herself, Flint had warned her the Snitch was fast. It disappeared in a blink of an eye, making her search around for the small golden ball.

Then she spotted the glint of gold at the far end goal posts. Speeding towards it narrowly dodging a Bludger, missing colliding with Rosier before she reached the sight of her objection.

Diving right after it catching the golden ball a bare inch above the ground as she was pulling out of her drive.

Landing moments later her feet firmly on the ground. She wanted to that again and soon.

"Snape said you were good but I wasn't expecting you to be that good. Where have you been all of my life Dahlia ?" Flint exclaimed as he landed next to her.

The rest of the team following behind him all looking very impressed, all doubts they had about her gone.

'This means a lot of early wake up calls boys. If we are going to manage keep the fact the Dahlia Potter is a member of our team quiet"

This had caused a few groans.

"It will be worth it when we beat Gryffindor though," Flint added which caused all the team members to smirk.

Flint then turned to her and said,

"Welcome to the team Dahlia"

All the other guys nodded and some even clapped her on the back as they went to the dressing rooms to change.

Dahlia stayed behind fixing her hair when she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Leo Lestrange observing her.

"What" she snapped, still not over his little jibe about her being a first year.

He rubbed his neck in a nervous manner and said,

"just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said anything before seeing you fly"

Dahlia observed him carefully, trying to find any hint of insincerity in his eyes. When she found none she smiled slightly.

"Apology accepted" she said as she turned around and walked back to the castle, choosing to shower in her dorm rather than some stingy locker room.

Leaving Lestrange behind with a calculating look on his face.

.

.

.

It was near the end of that week that a surprise appeared at breakfast. A brown barn owl had swooped down landing with a large parcel attached right in front of her.

When she unwrapped it her eyes widened, she had received a Nimbus 2000.

"You might want to wrap that up before everyone sees. I spoke with Professor Snape I couldn't have my star player on an old-school broom," Flint whispered to her as he turned back around and faced his breakfast.

.

.

.

Before she knew it September turned to October and her, Draco and Theo had not made any progress on finding out what was being guarded.

"Bloody Granger" Dahlia sighed as she plopped herself on the couch in the common room.

Theo and Draco who had been playing a game of exploding snaps came over to the couch and sat next her.

"What did she do now?" Asked Draco as he scooted over closer to Dahlia.

Dahlia shifted her head so it was on Draco's lap and plopped her feet on Theo's lap as he scooted closer to her as well.

"I was leaving the–" she began

"Library" both Draco and Theo said.

Dahlia playfully glared at them and said,

"Anyways, I ran into her and Weasley but they weren't paying attention to me, thank Merlin, and I don't know what Granger said but Weasley snapped at her and told her 'she was obnoxious and it was no wander she didn't have any friends' and Granger being  
the sensitive girl she is, ran off crying to the bathroom and bumped into me, knocking down all my stuff and I lost half of my History notes" she groaned.

Theo chuckled and said "you can have mine"

Dahlia sat up and yelled "THANK YOU"

She then stood up and pulled both boys up with her,

"Come on the Halloween feast is starting soon" she said as she dragged both of them out with her.

.

.

.

"Pass me some pumpkin pie, Draco dear" Dahlia said as the desserts popped up on the table.

Draco handed her a slice and she dug her fork in it ready to savor the sweetness of it when someone slammed open the doors to the Great Hall.

"TROLL, TROLL IN FHE DUNGEONS" Professor Quirell yelled as he began to wobble in place

"Just thought you should know" he finished before he fainted.

 _Pathetic,_ Dahlia thought in the second of silence before all hell broke loose.

All the younger students began screaming and the prefects were trying to calm them down to no avail until a loud voice spoke.

" **SILENCE** " Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"If everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects lead the students to their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He said firmly.

Immediately all the prefects began to lead their respective houses out of the Great Hall.

Dahlia followed obediently and grabbed Draco's hand to make sure they didn't get separated when Rosier and Fawley stopped them all once they got to the stairs.

"I believe our Headmaster forgot our common rooms are in the dungeons so we're taking you all to the library" Rosier sneered in clear dislike that Dumbledore had forgotten where Slytherin resided.

"Everyone follow us please" Fawley ordered as she began to walk alongside Rosier.

"Oh, joy. We're going to your favorite place" Theo whispered loud enough for Dahlia and Draco to hear.

Draco sniggered and Dahlia stomped on Theo's foot earning a pained groan from him.

"Joking" Theo said as he grinned sheepishly at her.

Dahlia humphed but still linked arms with him as they kept walking.

Once they neared the entrance of the Library, Dahlia remembered something, or rather someone.

 _Granger._

She hauled to a stop and pulled both Draco and Theo with her.

"Why are you stopping?" Draco asked.

 _Curse my Gryffindor qualities,_ she thought angrily before replying.

"Granger wasn't at the Halloween feast, which means she's still in the bathroom, probably trying to drown herself in her sorrow"

Draco and Theo stared at her with shocked faces before they snapped out of it.

"No, Dahlia. No way. You are not going to get her" Theo said sounding irritated.

"Yea, why do you care? She's a Gryffindor and a _mudblood."_ He sneered.

Dahlia crossed her arms and said,

"I know what she is. I am not stupid! But I will not allow someone, even if it's someone as pathetic as Granger, to remain uninformed about a Troll roaming the school!" She screeched shoving through them.

Draco grabbed her arm turned her around,

"You are so stubborn" he said as he shook his head.

Dahlia smiled slightly before looking at Theo.

He groaned and said,

"Lead the way"

Dahlia nodded and rushed quickly to the bathroom and ran in.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the bathroom was that Quirell had misinformed them all,

The troll was in the bathroom and it had done a lot of destruction.

"Bloody hell" Draco said as Theo stood there mouth wide open.

Dahlia saw Granger attempting to make herself as small as possible, looking as though she would keel over any second, her robes covered in dust and ripped to shards hiding under a sink.

The troll, on the other hand, wasn't stalling as it moved towards her.

"Distract it!" Theo yelled at Dahlia who turned as white as a sheet once she realized she was in its gaze.

"Oi!" Draco yelled on the fly, as he threw a metal pipe at the troll's shoulder, trying to distract it from Dahlia. The troll didn't seem to notice the pipe, though it did hear Draco's voice.

The distraction gave Dahlia just enough time to pull herself out of shock, before she tried to get Granger's attention.

"GRANGER RUN" Dahlia yelled at her but she was very resistant, staring at the troll in open-mouthed horror.

 _This really doesn't help your situation_ , Dahlia thought

"Come on, run!" Dahlia commanded, dodging a blow from the troll and pulling harshly on Granger's arm.

The yells echoing off the tile wall seemed to drive the troll insane as it twisted its head violently, quickening towards Theo, who had began to throw anything near him at the troll.

Then Dahlia did something completely insane: she shoved Granger and did a stumbling run and by some miracle had managed to link her arms around its neck. The downside: she'd accidentally shoved her wand up his nose; she imagined this was rather painful  
going by how it yelled, moving its body and club in such a way that Dahlia was sure it was going to be the end of her short life when Draco did something that she later swore she'd kiss him for. (hehe)

He raised his wand and yelled "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The club lifted from the troll's grip to hover in the air above its head before smashing into its skull with an ominous and sickening crack. Its eyes rolled up and its whole body collapsed, sending Dahlia sprawling and coughing, her whole body aching.

It was hard to say who was the most stunned, but Dahlia was sure she was the most in pain as she struggled to stand.

The walls begin to spin and Dahlia had to lean against Theo and Draco to remain stable, feeling very much like she'd gone through the wringer.

"Is it-dead?" Granger asked haltingly as Dahlia attempted to steady her heartbeat.

"Of course not," Dahlia snapped, "more likely it's knocked out."

Theo pulled Hope's wand from its nose making a disgusted sound as he wiped the bogies on the troll's trousers before handing it back to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked herconcernly

"Let me catch my breath," she said in exhaustion, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, pressing a hand to her heart in an effort to manually slow the frantic beats under her palm.

The Fates weren't really working in their favour it seemed, but then, she supposed, they probably had been making quite a racket with their yells and screams (this was including the troll, mind you, who was quite obnoxious with its noise). Somehow, Dahlia  
was a bit surprised and disappointed that the professors hadn't shown up before then.

 _Those moving staircases must not have been very cooperative._

Dahlia blinked thickly a few times, her vision clearing enough to see that Professor McGonagall was the angriest she had ever seen her, but Dahlia wasn't too concerned; _they hadn't done anything wrong, really._

 _If anyone should be punished it should be Granger for being stupid enough to stay in a bathroom to sulk all day._

"What on earth were you thinking of?!" she demanded, the fury in her voice echoing in the silence so loudly that her tone was nearly a shriek.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Dahlia was about to snap back at her when Theo jumped in,

"We thought the Troll was in the dungeons where our dormitories are at so the prefects led us to the library and—"

"Professor if they hadn't come looking and me, I'd probably be dead." Granger said as she interrupted.

Dahlia was still feeling light headed as her tired eyes were focused rather blearily on the ground, and it was then that she noticed the rip of Snape's robes.

"And why would you Miss Granger even be here in the first place?" Snape asked snidely, his lip curling into a sneer.

"I believe it would be something along the lines of recovering composure, sir." Granger snapped her voice growing cold for the first time in her life snapping at a Professor.

Draco and Theo looked vaguely uncomfortable but remained quiet.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have calmed down somewhat, though she appeared to still be heavily annoyed with them.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could take on a full-grown mountain troll. You three each win your Slytherin House five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You three may go." She said motioning at Dahlia,  
Draco and Theo.

The latter two helped Dahlia stabilize herself as she insisted she was capable of walking back on her own.

Just as Dahlia exited the bathroom, not sparring Granger a second glance, she vaguely heard Snape whisper,

"Fifty points to Slytherin" 

.

.

.

Once they neared their common room Dahlia said,

"Never let me do something so reckless ever again!"

Draco bursted out laughing as Theo attempted to hold back his own laugh.

"You—you literally forced us to let you go" Draco said between laughs.

"You're something else Dahlia Potter" Theo said as he whispered the password to their common room.

Dahlia frowned and said,

"I hate Granger, but at least we earned our house 65 points tonight"

Then she followed her two best friends into their common room. Ready to knock herself out the minute she got to her bed.

.

.

.

Somewhere in her Gryffindor dormitory, Hermione Granger sat on her bed thinking of tonight's events and realizing that Dahlia Potter wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

* * *

 **I wanted to add so much more too this chapter but decided to split it into two chapter instead! So there ya go an update! Please favand leave a Review!**


	9. Apologies and suspicions

**Update is long overdue but here y'all go!**

.

.

.

"Hurry up were going to miss breakfast!" Draco grumbled as he sped up.

"We wouldn't be running late if your dumb arse hadn't overslept!" Theo said as he sped up to match Draco's speed.

 _Boys,_ Dahlia thought as she ran to catch up with them and linking her arm through theirs, succeeding in slowing them both down.

They entered the Great Hall and found their way to their seats.

Dahlia in the middle with Draco to her right and Theo to her left. Sitting across from Blaise who was sitting in between Daphne and Pansy.

"Morning" Daphne said distractedly as she stirred her tea.

Dahlia, Draco and Theo nodded their head to a acknowledge her greeting and dug into their breakfast.

As they were finishing Dahlia felt someone kick her knee underneath the table and gazed up to lock eyes with Blaise.

"Why is ur foot attacking my knee?" She asked grumpily, rubbing her knee.

"Why has Granger been starring at you since you walked in?" He asked back swiftly.

Dahlia turned around and indeed saw Granger starring at her, but when she noticed Dahlia was looking back at her she quickly turned back around.

"Why should I know? She's probably trying to admire the view" Dahlia said ignoring the curious looks from Draco and Theo.

"Mhmm okay" Blaise said.

Pansy smirked and said, "This wouldn't have to do with some silly rumor going around school that you three defended her from a Troll, last night?"

Draco's eyes widened and he sneered,

"We weren't defending the filthy _mudblood"_

Dahlia groaned and put her hands over her face as Theo shot Draco a glare.

"Ah ha! So you don't deny that it was you three that knocked the Troll out, last night!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Well, _we_ didn't knock him out" Theo said as he pointed at himself and Dahlia. " _Draco_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"here, was the one to levitate its club over its head and knock it" he finished smirking at the outraged look Draco's face.

"Dahlia jumped on its back and hung on it like some sort of monkey!" Draco spat out trying to diffuse the attention from him to someone else.

Dahlia elbowed him in the stomach.

"I did not hang on it's back like a monkey! I'm way more elegant than that!" Dahlia said glaring coolly at Draco.

Pansy spit her tea all over Draco, at hearing what Dahlia had supposedly done.

Draco yelled in disgust but was quieted by Daphne who had started paying attention.

"Tsk, tsk, such a Brave and Noble thing for you to do, Dahlia" she said smirking slightly.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and rose from her seat pulling up Draco and Theo with her.

"Noble enough to earn our house 65 points" she casually said and enjoyed the look of shock on Daphne's face. "Now, come on boys we've got a stuttering fool to listen to"

Dahlia left with a satisfied smirk on her face.

.

.

.

"Wel—welcome, class. Pull ou–out your boo–books to page 273 andd begin t–to read the cha—chapter" Professor Quirrel said as he stumbled his way to his desk.

Daphne turned to Draco and said, "if he stutters one more time, I might just lose it"

Draco sniggered and pulled out his book and began to read. Dahlia grudgingly followed his lead and pulled out hers as well.

Quirrell was going around the room placing bottles of garlic at every corner and when he walked near Dahlia, she looked up to stare at his turban and felt a sharp pain on her forehead.

She gasped in pain, clutched her forehead and turned away.

"Are you alright?" Asked Theo as he looked at Dahlia with a look of concern.

Dahlia smiled weakly and said, "yea, just a headache"

Theo nodded not looking quiet convinced but continued to read the chapter they were assigned.

Dahlia looked back up to the front of the room to where Quirrel was sitting and found him starring at her.

He gave her a cold smile and went back to grade some papers.

Dahlia had never felt more uncomfortable around a teacher before. Something about him made her skin crawl.

And she swore to find out exactly what that was.

.

.

.

When class ended Dahlia gathered her things and turned to leave the classroom when she was cornered by none other than Granger.

"Dahlia, can we talk?" Granger asked hesitantly.

Dahlia saw Draco and Theo approaching them and motioned for them to go on without her.

Draco glared at Granger and opened his mouth to most likely throw an insult at her before Theo pulled him out of the class.

 _I'll have to thank him,_ Dahlia thought.

She looked at Granger and said, "sure, _Granger._ But make it quick I don't fancy myself getting late to potions."

Granger nodded rapidly and began to blabber,

"well, just wanted to thank you properly for last night. I understand that you got hurt and I apologize about that. I can tell you probably dragged Malfoy and Nott, with you but could you thank them for me as well? I hope this turn of events can result in us becoming friends because I can tell you're not as stuck up as everyone thinks you are—"

Dahlia interrupted her outraged.

"Excuse me? Friends? You and I will never be friends, Granger. And you don't call someone 'stuck up' if your attempting to become their _friend."_ She spat out glaring slightly.

Granger blushed and tried to apologize once again but was shushed by Dahlia.

"If you must know, I had to use the loo and Draco and Theo just so happened to follow me. I didn't go searching for your pathetic self. Why would I, a Slytherin, help you? A low filthy Gryffindor?" Dahlia spat lying through her teeth, highly annoyed at the whole conversation.

And with that she turned and left for potions, leaving Granger frowning, clearly not buying Dahlia's lie at all.

.

.

.

A couple weeks passed and Dahlia had managed to avoid Granger at all costs, something that made her truly happy.

She still didn't trust Quirrel and was getting sick of the pathetic little act that he put on in front of the whole school, she didn't buy it at all.

Quidditch practices were becoming harder and longer, beginning earlier than the crack of dawn, but there was no denying that the Slytherin team was looking unbeatable as they approached their first game.

Dahlia had managed to find the snitch every time in a matter of less than ten minutes each time.

Unsurprisingly the fact that Dahlia was the seeker, remained a secret. No one wanted to give away their secret weapon to success.

Dahlia got along with everyone of her teammates and even tolerated the cocky, arrogant Leo Lestrange.

He always seemed to be around her when they practiced, if he caught her looking his way he would attempt to show off some complicated throw or catch, this made her laugh because he looked ridiculous overdoing every single move.

He had even begun to sit near her during meal times, something that irritated Draco and Theo to no end.

"Doesn't he have other friends to sit with?" Draco asked one day during dinner.

Dahlia rolled her eyes, used to these sort of questions from Draco.

"He is one of my friends, Draco" she said tiredly.

"Can't he hang out with some of his _friends,_ in his year?" Theo grumbled as Draco nodded along with him.

At this, Leo stopped eating and turned to smirk at both of them.

"I'll sit wherever and with whomever I want, and I just enjoy Dahlia's company. Her quick tongue and delightful personality will definitely keep me around" he said winking at Dahlia with the last part.

Dahlia blushed slightly and threw a piece of bread at him, which he caught swiftly and took a bite out of.

She ignored the looks she got from her fellow first years, she ignored Draco's and Theo's glare and Daphne and Pansy's raised intrigued eyebrows.

.

.

.

One day, she arrived to potions earlier than everyone else and as she entered she overheard two voices whispering.

Snape's and Quirrel's.

She remained hidden as she eavesdropped.

"I know what your looking for and so does Dumbledore, Quirinus." Snape's voice sneered.

"I—I don't know what y—you are talking a—about" she heard Quirrel stutter back.

"Do not treat me like a fool!" Snape said roughly as he shoved Quirrel out of his office.

They both saw Dahlia standing by the door and Quirrel made a quick getaway while Snape simply nodded at her arrival.

"Good evening, Potter" he said with a curious look in his eye.

Dahlia sat in her seat and said, "Evening, Professor"

Snape began to write instructions on the board and without turning around to look at her as he said,

"What brings you to class so early? Besides eavesdropping on people's private conversations"

Dahlia laughed slightly and she saw Snape had stopped writing for a brief second before he continued swiftly.

"Professor Quirrel dismissed us early, and while everyone went back to the common room, I decided to come here instead"

Snape nodded and told her that they would be working on a forgetfulness potion that day and that she should pay extra attention to it.

"I always do, Professor" Dahlia replied as she began to get her caldron and ingredients set up.

Students began to walk in and she waved at Draco as Theo as they walked over to sit next to her.

She barely heard him say,

" _Always"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The night before the first Quidditch game, which just so happened to be against Gryffindor, Dahlia laid on the sofa in the common room, in her unofficial spot.

Draco and Theo were sitting besides her, working on their Transfiguration essay, which she had long gone finished.

Daphne and Pansy sat on the floor braiding each others hair. While Blaise stared at them in utter confusion.

"Why the hell are you doing that to your hair?" Blaise asked out loud.

Daphne and Pansy turned to look at him and Pansy said, "because we want to?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, stood up and headed to his room.

"Bloody girls" he murmured as he waved everyone goodnight.

Eventually Pansy and Daphne headed to bed as well and they asked Dahlia if she wanted to come with them, but she turned them down choosing to stay with Draco and Theo instead.

She remained silent until both Draco and Theo finished writing their essays, then she snatched it out of their hands.

"Hey!" Draco said.

"What are you doing?" Asked Theo

Dahlia rolled her eyes and grabbed her quill, "I'm correcting it, dimwits"

They both smiled sheepishly at her and said thanks.

When she was done she threw herself back on the couch.

"Oh Merlin, the games tomorrow" Dahlia said covering her face with her hands.

"So? You're bloody fantastic we can't lose" Draco said pulling her hands away from her face.

Dahlia sat up in half a second.

"I bloody well know we won't lose tomorrow! It's just an early game, so I'm dreading getting up so early!" Dahlia snapped back.

She saw the hurt expression on Draco's face and grabbed his hand quickly.

"Sorry, that was the nerves talking" she said.

"Hate to see the way you would talk, if you did end up losing" Theo said jokingly.

Dahlia groaned and smacked him in the head.

"I hate you" she said teasingly.

"Sure you do" he replied back smirking.

Draco leaned forward and asked, "So, how are the Gryffindor's looking?"

Dahlia plopped back down resting her head on Draco's lap and her feet on Theo's lap.

"Well, the captain is Oliver Wood and from what I've heard he's one hell of keeper. The three chasers are all girls and they work really well together. The beaters are, don't scream Draco, the Weasley twins, they're in their third year. And their seeker is McCormach, second year, he's a decent flier but I've got him beat by miles" she said laughing by the end.

Theo raised his eyebrows and whistled, "My, my, you're cocky aren't you?"

Draco bursted out laughing and Dahlia crossed her arms glaring at them both.

"Gits" she said getting up, all her nerves gone thanks to her favorite boys.

She pulled them up and hugged them both.

"Goodnight" Dahlia said.

"Night Dahlia" Theo said.

"Sweet dreams" Draco added jokingly.

She began walking up the stairs and turned around to catch both of them still starting at her.

She chuckled and said "if you both aren't covered in green and silver tomorrow, I'm banning you both from the game"

And with that she ran up the stairs ignoring their cries of outrage.

 _Yes, tomorrow was going to be good,_ Dahlia thought.

Oh, how wrong she was.

.

.

.

 **SHORT UPDATE BUT THERE Y'ALL GO! Next chapter will be the Quidditch game and you all know what happens there.**

 **Correct me if I made a mistake somewhere! Please and thank you!**

 **Sorry this might be a boring chapter to read but I wanted to show certain events happening before I wrap up Dahlia's first year.**


End file.
